In many postoperative medical procedures, it is desirable to drain exudate from various body cavities to further the healing process. Typically, a tubular member is inserted into the body of a patient with its internal end in communication with the body cavity to be drained, and with its external end connected to a suction source. The negative pressure of the suction source draws the exudate from the cavity to be drained through the tube and exteriorly of the patient. Such devices are called upon to provide effective drainage; to prevent removal damage as a result of tissue to drain adhesion; to provide long term in situ drainage without patient discomfort or trauma; to readily conform to internal body contours without loss of drainage action; to be capable of expeditious and low-cost manufacture; to prevent inflammation of body tissue; and to prevent drain occlusion due to tissue being drawn into the drain. The heretofore known surgical drainage tubes are deficient of one or more of these aspects.